ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Aurora's Starland Show (Season 4) (script)
Script D.U.D.E.: My name is D.U.D.E., I'm number one We're gonna have all kinds of fun. I'm the one who runs who runs the show I'm the master rapper computer control. I brought you friends from near and far You'll meet 'em now, each one's a star. Everybody, clap, clap, clap! Everybody, clap, clap, clap! They put the bad guys out of luck. Ludwig von Drake and Darkwing Duck! Von Drake: Everybody, clap, clap, clap! Darkwing: Everybody, clap, clap, clap! D.U.D.E.: Old friends, new friends we all win It's Baloo and Louie from TaleSpin! Baloo and Louie: Everybody, stamp your feet! Everybody, stamp, stamp, stamp! D.U.D.E.: Cloak and Dagger are gettin' handy. One's Tyrone and the other's Tandy. Cloak and Dagger: Stamp, stamp, stamp! Clap, clap, clap! D.U.D.E.: You'll laugh so hard, you'll hit the roof Goofy and Max, Goof Troop! Goofy and Max: Stamp, stamp, stamp! Clap, clap, clap! D.U.D.E.: Here they are, fresh off the trail The Rescue Rangers, Chip and Dale! Chip: Clap, stamp, clap! (laughs) Dale: Stamp, clap, stamp! (laughs) D.U.D.E.: To help us get it goin' today, Here's my D.J. protege, CJ, CJ, CJ! (CJ arrives and Chip and Dale exit the stage, greets the audience and asks them if they're ready for the show.) CJ: I am CJ, don't you know? We're all here, come on, let's go! Hail to, cheer, with a hip-hurrah, Here's our star it's Princess Aurora! (Aurora does not appear. CJ asks D.U.D.E. to join her in welcoming Aurora and tells the audience to keep clapping.) CJ and D.U.D.E.: Hail to, cheer, with a hip-hurrah, Here's our star it's Princess Aurora! (Aurora still does not appear. CJ asks the audience if they've seen her and tells D.U.D.E. that they've been waiting for her. But D.U.D.E. tells that...) D.U.D.E.: It's gettin' late, you gotta go You can't wait to start the show. If this mystery that has you stuck You need the help of Darkwing Duck. CJ: Of course, D.U.D.E., you're totally clear. In order to find Aurora, we need a master detective. (Sings)'' A great big Disney, straight from your Disney Afternoon. A cloud of smoke and he appears a master of surprise. Who's that cunning mind behind that shadowy disguise? Nobody knows for sure bad guys are outta luck! 'Cause here comes Darkwing Duck! '''Darkwing': When there's trouble you call D.W.! CJ: Darkwing Duck! Darkwing: Let's get dangerous! CJ: Darkwing Duck! You better watch out you bad boys! Darkwing Duck! Darkwing: I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the soap sum on the tub of crime! I am...Now, you know who I am. Hee-hee. Now, what seems to be the problem here, CJ? CJ: Well Darkwing, I'm so glad you're here, I really need your help, I can't find Aurora anywhere. Darkwing: A proverbial piece of cake, C.J. Merely another mystery of a missing princess. Now, in order to practice case, the first thing we need to do, is to look for clues. CJ.: '''Clues? Oh like what, Darkwing? '''Darkwing: Anything mysterious or extremely ordinary. (Von Drake enters the stage) Von Drake: '''Hey, ho-ho! Sorry to interrupt the show, Darkwing. I heard you said something mysterious and extremely ordinary. In fact, there was a big box delivered backstage and we can use just in time! '''Darkwing: Holy wocka-moly, Professor! This could be just the clue we're looking for. (To the audience) Okay, junior detectives. Pay attention, and watch the masterhead work! Von Drake: Well then, I'll bring it right here. Ta-da! (The box themed to Disney Channel automatically moves.) CJ: Alright, Von Drake. Thanks! How did you do that? Von Drake: Sorta telekinetic powers I learned years ago. Darkwing: Whatever it is. Now everyone inspect this evidence really carefully. Open it up, CJ! C.J: Excellent. (Opens box.) It's empty. Von Drake: Nothing's here. Darkwing: Hmm...Let's investigate a little closer. You von Drake, turn the box completely around. Von Drake: 'Yes! Here we go! (''turns the box and giggles) Solving mysteries is so much fun! '''Darkwing: And serious too... Aha! Just as I thought! C.J.: What is it? Darkwing: '(''checks the box) Um, it's uh...still empty. '''Von Drake: Unless you see a little surprise. CJ: Hey, there's something under this too! There's a message! Darkwing: Well, go ahead C.J., read it! CJ: It says, `Deliver to Aurora's Starland' What does it mean, Darkwing? Darkwing: I have no idea. CJ: Now you guys keep trying. I've gotta go find Aurora so I'm out of here. (CJ exits the stage. Darkwing and Von Drake stammer.) Darkwing: Oh bother. Crime fighting is not as easy as it looks compadres. (Looks at the box.) Say, I wonder what this tag says? Do not remove under penalty of... Von Drake: Woah, if I take it out. It'll... (Von Drake rips the tag off, Darkwing stammers, and the box begins to make noise as Aurora pops out of the box.) Aurora: (Gasps) How did I get in here? Oh. (Laughs) Hello, everyone! Darkwing: Aurora found! Another case closed! Thanks to Darkwing Duck, or should I say, Professor Ludwig von Drake! Come on, just give us a big hand. Aurora: Darkwing, it seems like you saved me. Darkwing: Actually, Olaf came up with a solution. Aurora: Thanks for getting me out of that box, you two. Darkwing: Thank you! Thank you! Von Drake: Thank you all! (He begins to push the box off stage.) Aurora: Here, let me help you both with that box. Darkwing: Oh. Thanks, Aurora. Um, say, how did I do that? Aurora: Well, I'm trying to learn a new magic trick, right? And the next thing you know, (realizes he's giving away the secret of the trick.) ''Oh, never mind! (''The Darkwing Duck theme ends.) Hit it, D.U.D.E.! D.U.D.E: Darkwing and Von Drake are super sleuths They found Aurora, that's the truth. Everybody clap, clap, clap. Clap, yo, clap. (CJ enters the stage, asks if the audience if they've seen Aurora and where she went, tells D.U.D.E. to keep the show rolling, and exits the stage.) D.U.D.E: You wanna smile, you wanna grin Here's the stars of TaleSpin. You wanna laugh, here's your chance With Baloo, Louie, and Aurora. Dance! (The TaleSpin theme song starts.) Aurora: Hit it! Louie: Let's begin it! Baloo: Ha-ha! Bear and grin it! Aurora, Baloo, and Louie: Spin it! Baloo and Louie: Oh-ee-ay! Aurora: TaleSpin! Baloo and Louie: Oh-ee-oh! Aurora: TaleSpin! Aurora, Baloo, and Louie: Friends for life through thick and thin Let's do the TaleSpin. Baloo and Louie: Oh-ee-ay! Aurora: TaleSpin! Baloo and Louie: Oh-ee-oh! Aurora: TaleSpin! Aurora, Baloo, and Louie: Forget your troubles, stash them here Let's do the TaleSpin. Baloo and Louie: Oh-ee-ay! Aurora: TaleSpin! Baloo and Louie: Oh-ee-oh! Aurora: TaleSpin! Aurora, Baloo, and Louie: Friends for life through thick and thin Let's do the TaleSpin. Spin it! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh! Aurora: Spin it! Aurora, Baloo, and Louie: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh! Baloo: Alright, kids! On your feet now. We're all gonna do the TaleSpin together. Louie: All you have to do is go wild! Crazy! Shake your sizzies, fuzzies! Ha-ha! Aurora: Follow us and do what we do. (Aurora, Baloo, and Louie lead the audience in a dance routine.) Aurora, Baloo, and Louie: Spin it, let's begin it, bear and grin it, when you're in it. You can win it in a minute when you spin it, spin it, spin it! TaleSpin! Aurora: '''Good job! '''Baloo: Aw, yeah! Louie: Alright! Baloo and Louie: Oh-ee-ay! Aurora: TaleSpin! Baloo and Louie: Oh-ee-oh! Aurora: TaleSpin! Aurora, Baloo, and Louie: Friends for life through thick and thin Let's do the TaleSpin. Baloo and Louie: Oh-ee-ay! Aurora: TaleSpin! Baloo and Louie: Oh-ee-oh! Aurora: TaleSpin! Aurora, Baloo, and Louie: Forget your troubles, stash them here Let's do the TaleSpin.Baloo and Louie: Oh-ee-ay! Aurora: TaleSpin! Baloo and Louie: Oh-ee-oh! Aurora: TaleSpin! Aurora, Baloo, and Louie: Friends for life through thick and thin Let's do the TaleSpin. Spin it! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh! Aurora: Spin it! Aurora, Baloo, and Louie: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh! Aurora, Baloo, and Louie: Spin it, let's begin it, bear and grin it, when you're in it. You can win it in a minute when you spin it, spin it, spin it! TaleSpin! D.U.D.E: Thanks a lot, you TaleSpin guys! Now it's time to say "Bye-bye!". Everybody clap, clap, clap. Clap, yo, clap. (CJ enters the stage again and asks if they've seen Aurora. She responds to the audiences affirmation, but when she is about to go upstairs to find her, D.U.D.E. tells her that...) D.U.D.E: Hold it, CJ you can't go. You have to help up with the show. Cloak and Dagger are on the rage. So bring them out here on the stage. D.U.D.E: Here's another thing to do. It's really important just for you. The guys of Goof Troop's still the rage. Take Max and Goofy to the stage. D.U.D.E: Your concert rehearsal went awry. But don't you worry, don't you cry. The show won't stop, we won't fail. Here comes Aurora and Chip and Dale. (The stage is filled with steam, and Aurora and Chip and Dale arrive to sing the "Rescue Rangers Theme") Aurora, Max, Chip and Dale '(''singing): Sometimes some crimes, go slipping through the cracks. '''Aurora: But these two gumshoes, are picking up the slack. Max:'''There's no case too big '''Chip: No case too small. Dale: When you need help just call... Aurora and Max: Ch-ch-ch-Chip and Dale Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers. Aurora and Max: Ch-ch-ch-Chip 'N Dale Chip and Dale: When there's danger, no, no, it never fails. Once we're involved, Max: Somehow whatever's wrong Aurora: Gets solved. C.J: Sora! Help! Max: '''Sorry guys, but C.J. and my dad are locked inside the house. I guess our security system really works. '''Aurora: (gasps) C.J.! Is that you? Are you alright? Goofy: '''A-hyuk! Hiya Aurora! I told everyone not to close the door. I guess I forgot to tell myself. A-hyuk! '''Max: Don't worry, dad. You'll be out in no time because guess who I got. Chip and Dale. Goofy: Thanks, Aurora. C.J: Alright! Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers. Aurora and Max: Ch-ch-ch-Chip 'N Dale Chip and Dale: When there's danger, no, no, it never fails. We'll take the clues, and find the where's the why and who's. C.J and Goofy: Help! Aurora: Goodness, fellas, can you get them out? Chip and Dale: No problem! We're Rescue Rangers! Max: Hang in there, dad. I'm sure they'll come up with an idea that'll be just dynamite. Chip and Dale: Dynamite! (As they continue to sing the Rescue Rangers theme song, they proceed to use a TNT detonator, which causes everything to go dark and a burst of steam to appear. When it clears, all of the Disney Afternoon characters are on the stage.) Darkwing: Trouble? Is that trouble somewhere? Von Drake: What kind of trick is that? Baloo: Man, what a blow out. King Louie: You said it, fuzzy. Cloak: They did all the work. Dagger: That's right. C.J (To Aurora): You saved us! Chip and Dale: All in line of duty. Aurora: Wonderful! Hit it, gang! CJ: (Sings) It's great to have you here, You know it's really clear. Aurora: (Sings) Any kind of weather We get together All: In the afternoon. Hey! We always have such fun And the fun has just begun. CJ: (Sings) Any kind of weather We get together All: On a Disney Afternoon. CJ: We are the stars of the kingdom The world is open wide So glad each show made us feel something special inside. We are the stars of the kingdom And everything is fine 'Cause we had the best time, in Aurora's In Aurora's Starland Show. D.U.D.E: Solving mysteries here and now. Darkwing and Von Drake, take a bow. Von Drake: Oh, ho-ho! Thank you, everyone! Darkwing: Thank you. No really, you're too kind. D.U.D.E: You know we had to do it again, Baloo and Louie. TaleSpin. Baloo: Yeah I'm gone, man. Solid gone. King Louie: I'm gonna strut my stuff on outta here. See ya later. Hahaha. D.U.D.E.: You stopped the crisis and passed the test. Cloak and Dagger, you're the best! (Cloak and Dagger thank the audience with unscripted dialogue.) D.U.D.E: Hey Max and Goofy it's been fun, You Goof Troop guys are number one! Goofy: Gwarsh, Thanks a lot! Max: See ya! Later D.U.D.E. Goofy: A-hyuk! D.U.D.E: Chip and Dale, you know your stuff. You Rescue Rangers are too tough. Chip and Dale: Yeah. That's right. We're the Rescue Rangers! Dale: I get to bow first! Chip: No, I bow first! D.U.D.E: But we couldn't end the show you see, without a bow for C.J., C.J. and Aurora. Aurora: Thanks a lot, hope you had a wonderful time! CJ: (Sings) We had the best time. All: We had the best time. All: In Aurora's. In Aurora's Starland show.Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Transcripts